


Checkmate

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Ron is teaching Viktor how to play chess.





	Checkmate

“Check, mate.”

“No, no.” Ron shook his head half amused, half exasperated. “It’s checkmate. All together. And that is not it.” He pointed at Viktor’s knight that had moved in a definitely illegal way.

Viktor raised a thick brow. “I thought chess pieces vere enchanted against cheating.”

“On new pieces yeah, but the effect’s worn off on mine. They can tell you’re not a very good player, so they’re trying to win on their own.”

Viktor laughed, rich and low and it made Ron look up. He had been keeping his eyes down the whole time, pretending to be very focused on the game when in reality he could tell every move Viktor would make before he made it.

He shouldn’t have looked up, however, because the sight of Viktor’s full smile colored by the light of the sun that entered through the window was almost too much. He had been going to Viktor’s new place in London for a few weeks now, because apparently the now-retired quidditch star was very interested in learning how to play chess. And apparently, Ron was very willing and very free most afternoons.

Viktor shifted in his chair, making the very small table between them move and almost knocking over their beers as well as the chess pieces. He still hadn’t bought furniture for his new flat, making his matress, the table, and their two frail chairs the only things that decorated the big space. Ron knew he had borrowed the chairs and table from Hermione so they could play chess.

Not that Ron would mind playing on his matress.

Viktor picked up his knight and held it up close to his face. “It is not honorable for a knight to cheat. Let’s try again,” he told it, looking at its tiny face. The knight huffed but nodded and Viktor put it back down. Ron smiled, but under the table his hands were balled into tight fists. Each moment it became harder to control himself.

Viktor had only gotten slightly better since the first time, and even though Ron could have beaten him already, he made different plays just do they could continue for longer, only the sound of their voices commanding the pieces and the creaking of the chairs.

It didn’t take long for Viktor’s bishop to start cheating again, but this time Viktor noticed. He picked it up. “I know it must not feel very nice to lose,” he told it. He looked ridiculous, such a big man sitting in a small chair (that none of them thought to enlarge) and talking to a chess piece as if it was a child. But Ron’s heart was beating wildly for no reason, and his hands moved on their own and were on top of the table.

“Specially because Ron never loses. But I vill learn to be as good as him,” Viktor’s voice murmured conspiratorially at the bishop. Ron’s feet were planted firmly on the ground. “Even if I have to steal him to practice every day.”

All restrain be damned, Ron pushed himself off his chair as he leaned over the table, his hands reaching for Viktor’s face and kissing him with such strenght that the other man almost fell from his chair. Ron felt Viktor’s smile on his own lips, and then he was kissing back. There was a clunk as the bishop fell from Viktor’s hand, and a second later he started running his fingers up Ron’s arms as Ron grabbed fistfulls of Viktor’s dark hair. Viktor was slow as Ron was fast, careful as Ron was clumsy, calm as Ron was desperate, and they shouldn’t have worked but they did and the clash of different energies made Ron want to implode with excitement. 

Viktor pulled away an inch and Ron opened his eyes, but Viktor’s were still closed. “You vin again,” Viktor whispered.

Ron shook his head, which made him slightly dizzy. “No. No, you win this one.”

Viktor smiled and Ron kissed him again, thinking that he had never enjoyed a chess game as much.


End file.
